


Sweet Heart

by nettiking1921



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettiking1921/pseuds/nettiking1921





	Sweet Heart

*同居设定，不给前情提要  
*NEXT背景，已告白已交往（划重点  
*和上一篇同一设定，估计会变成个把故事拆开讲的段子系列，但是别等了我也不知道我下次什么时候更新……  
*有私设，超级短，我开心我乐意（流氓  
*3.15改了个标题（……

  
即使是在星期天，刻也一样起的很早。衣物洗濯的间隙可以用来准备一套两人份的早餐，等衣服都晾好了差不多就是伊吹起床的时候了。虽然每天都工作到很晚，但本部长大人并没有什么起床障碍，每天都能够准时出现在餐厅里。  
“早安伊吹。”  
“啊，早。”  
然而刻突然勾勾地盯着伊吹的脸看了起来……这什么情况？  
“你脸上……有被子印。”  
……哦。  
这应该算是伊吹不为人知的缺点了，生物钟向来奇准无比的他其实睡相并不好，好几次把刻蹬下了床而不自知，第二天被一通抱怨。偏偏这毛病并不好改，只得寄望于自己总有一天能安分下来。在享用了简单的早餐之后，两人各自整理好了东西准备出门。  
“今天的计划是？”刻问。  
“去主持龙族支部的活动。”  
“那我们目的地就是一样的了。一起去吗？”  
“你不用去和安城她们汇合吗？”  
“这种时候当然是要约在活动现场碰面的，再说了……”  
“什么？”  
“啊，不，没什么的。”  
“……我今天也会参加对战的哦。”  
“！”  
“想要击倒我的话，先努力在活动中胜出吧，刻。”  
“哦！求之不得，等着吧！”翡翠一般的眸子闪闪发亮。  
“那么，走吧。”


End file.
